


Little Slice of Random

by FandumbGirl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all random drabbles. Some are ask box fics I've done on Tumblr, some are just other random stuff. They will range across multiple fandoms and ships and I will post what each "chapter" contains in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Back

**Author's Note:**

> BBC Sherlock, no ship. This was a little ask box fic, hence it's length.

Greg Lestrade didn't know what to do with himself now that it was sinking in Sherlock was not dead. Was he supposed to start including him on cases now or would the detective be bitter towards the department. He wandered into the kitchen of his flat debating against himself when a thought suddenly hit him. Shit. He would have to admit Anderson was right.


	2. Game, Set, Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBC Sherlock, gen. What was going through Moriarty's mind on the roof at the very end.

The wind was blowing hard on the rook of St. Bart's. Jim starred up at Sherlock measuring his adversary's will. How far could he push Sherlock? It didn't really matter. None of it did, because Jim was always willing to go further. He laughed as Sherlock explained how he could get the snipers away from his friends by using Jim. Jim knew he couldn't let that happen, so he raised the gun to him mouth and pulled the trigger. Game, set, match.


	3. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, Gen

Harry always thought the three of them would be together forever. Best friends for life. In the end he guessed that was true. They were best friends for life. But he never expected one of their lives to be cut so short. Ron and him over the grave site of the third member of their group. When the boys became Aurors and Hermione went became a Healer, they always assumed she had the safest of the jobs. They never expected something as stupid as illness striking down the brightest witch of their age.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles. Derek realizes his feelings for a certain human

When Derek first met Stiles, he had no idea the smartass teen would come to be so important to him. It wasn't until a rogue werewolf almost killed the idiot and Derek had to save his life yet again, that he realized he would miss him if he died. Some how Stiles had morphed from that annoying teen always bugging him into an important part of his life. The only thing Derek really felt was annoying about Stiles now, was that he couldn't get the idea of kissing the boy out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The dead body was the least of their worries. John grabbed Sherlock's hand to drag him along. "Dammit Sherlock, this is not the time to go into shock!" Another jerk to the arm and Sherlock finally started following. John was sad to leave the mutilated body of Lestrade behind, but if the pattern stayed true, within minutes he would be reanimated as one of those...those...John didn't even want to think the word. Didn't want to think about his friend becoming one of the undead. Right now he had to keep his mind on saving himself and Sherlock. It was up to him to keep them safe. Sherlock liked to think himself a fan of danger, but John was the one who knew how to survive it. 

For now they were running aimlessly, but John was searching his head for the best place to run to. The whole city was over run and nowhere was considered safe. John thought of all the friends they had already lost since the virus came out of nowhere less than 24 hours ago. Molly was one of the first to go. The morgues around the city seemed to be ground zero for the outbreak. Mike was infected soon after in the hospital and Greg just now defending them. 

John could only think of keeping them going. To survive.


	6. Mr. Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 2X10 "Fury" 
> 
> This is what is happening in Derek's during the scene Stiles falls on top of him. Based off of [this gifset](http://magestiles.tumblr.com/post/103324947460/i-just-spent-five-minutes-watching-stiles-hand).

Derek thought the situation was already bad. He went to save Scott and somehow ended up being the one needing saving. Dammit. He wasn't expecting the kanima, Jackson or whatever, to sneak behind him and paralyze him. This was the second time that thing had done it to him and it was really starting to piss him off.

But no. That situation was bad but it quickly became worse. Stiles was paralyzed soon after his body was dumped in the police station lobby. That was when his night turned spectacularly bad. Stiles, stupid clumsy Stiles, somehow managed to fall directly on top of Derek.

Stiles' head was positioned directly under Derek's nose and with every breath Derek inhaled Stiles' scent. He'd know the younger boy's scent for a while now. He took pleasure from getting a whiff every now and then. It was a heady scent that Derek was addicted to. The scent was a mixture of sandalwood, grass, and a tang that was all Stiles. 

Shit. He thought he was supposed to be paralyzed from the neck down, but he could feel a stirring below the belt. This was quickly becoming the worse night of his life.

Mr. Hale, don't you dare do this. Not right now, he thought furiously to his groin. I swear if you stay calm I will take care of you later.

He wasn't sure what to do to stop the growth. Holding his breath seemed to calm the butterflies in his stomach for a little while, but soon enough he needed air and the gasps he took in flooded his mind with Stiles' unique fragrance.

Panicking the only things left he could think to do was dig his claws into his thigh. When Stiles asked what he was doing, he made some excuse about draining the venom out of him. Really the pain was the perfect thing to help him focus on something else that would calm his hormones down.

The pain was a good distracter, but nothing could fully take away the pleasure of Stiles laying on top of him. He really wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to survive this torture.

When Matt walked back in the room, Derek was nervous about what he would do next. He never imagined he would be half as grateful as he was to have a serial killer strolling towards him. Matt grabbed Stiles and proceeded to drag the boy off him.

Derek let out a sigh of relief. Stiles body would no longer be torturing him to the point of madness. His relief was short lived though.

Did that little shit just drag his hand across Mr. Hale?


End file.
